I'm A Monster (Zero Kiryu)
by OrangeForMikey
Summary: 'I'm a monster.' Mia Kiyouya hears the mysterious voice in her visions. But who is the lonely voice haunting her every night? Mia is a seventeen year old psychic with no knowledge of the whereabouts of her parents, and no one to turn to for help. With a new force threatening Cross Academy, Mia must team up with Zero Kiryu and risk losing everything...including herself. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm A Monster

'I'm a monster.' I jolted upright from my peaceless slumber. The sad, yet vicious male voice from my dream still lingered in my mind. The boy sounded...alone. 'I'm a monster.' I sighed and slid the blankets off my pale legs and swung them over the side of the bed. I knew my dream wasn't a dream, but a vision. I had them often...because I was a psychic.

I began having visions when I was a young child. "It's your imagination, Mia," my father would always say to me when the little black haired girl came running to tell him about her scary dreams. Not until the "dreams" began coming true did my parents realise that there was something more to their terrified little girl's fears. I was psychic. Both of my parents mysteriously went missing when I was 7 years old. They went to see some Hunters and never came back.

My father was a strong man with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was kind and was like by many. My mother was a fair haired woman with bright silver eyes like mine. She was beautiful and cared for everyone deeply. I never had visions of my parent's whereabouts or even their faces after they disappeared even though I had tried to for years. It was like they were lost, and eventually the Hunters and the human authorities gave up their search for my parents and declared them deceased.

I rubbed my tired silver eyes and reached onto my bedside table for the medication bottle prescribed to me for Insomnia. No more visions tonight. I needed my sleep because tomorrow I was to begin classes at a new school: Cross Academy. My nanny had suggested it, and I had reluctantly agreed to end my homeschooling and begin classes at a real school with real people. I was seventeen and had never been to a real school, but I didn't mind. I knew all I needed to know, and I didn't need friends to keep me occupied. I had music and books for that and I had been content for years.

Soon, the artificial sleep consumed me and I fell into an empty slumber. This was just a night in the life of me, Mia Kiyouya.

'I'm a monster.'


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters except my O/C. **

Chapter 2: Lavender and Silver

The next morning, I literally rolled out of bed. I felt as exhausted as the night before, but I still managed to get myself showered and dressed in casual jeans and a top. I barely brushed my long black hair before I grabbed my packed bags and hauled them to the car. "Goodbye," My nanny hugged me tightly. I will admit that I was a bit sad to be leaving her. "I'll see you soon," I said, smiling a little at the elderly woman who had raised me. I plopped into the back seat of the car and looked out the window to get a last glimpse of my home before I went away for months. I put headphones in and listened to Lindsey Stirling as loud as my eardrums would allow without permanent damage. I soon felt my eyelids getting heavy, so I allowed myself to sleep until I arrived at the school.

I saw a flash of purple. It was actually more like lavender. It reminded me of the sweet smelling herb my mother used to grow in her garden. Then a flash of silver. 'I'm a monster.'

I awoke with a start. I must have been talking in my sleep or something, because when I opened my eyes, the driver was staring at me with a worried expression. When he saw I was awake, he averted his gaze quickly as if nothing had car had stopped, and to my right I could see a large metal gate guarding a castle of a school. Good God. It was amazing. The driver got my bags out and said farewell to me before driving off and leaving me standing in front of the large gates in awe. There was a man standing at the gates. Was he waiting for me? "Hello, my dear!" He squealed. He wore a poncho and glasses, and his honey coloured hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He have off a slight fatherly vibe. "I'm Headmaster Cross! Welcome to Cross Academy! Come in, come in!" He took my bags and ushered me inside the gates, then he hurriedly closed them behind me.

He began rambling on about the Day Class rules and the Night Class and about his adopted children. All I caught was "Yuki is in the Night Class now," Before I tuned him out completely. I didn't particularly care about rules and such since I had no intention of doing anything I wasn't supposed to. I also had no intention of degrading myself by gawking at the vampires in the Night Class. My parents had many Hunter friends before they disappeared, so I knew the basics about Hunting and vampires. I wasn't as oblivious as some girls. I knew vampires were manipulative and indifferent.

The Headmaster led me into the school and into an office I assumed was his. It was warm and homey. He sat down at his desk and folded his hands, then leaned his chin on them as he observed me. It made me a little uncomfortable, so I avoided eye contact with the happy man. Headmaster Cross squealed again and I flinched in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"My beautiful son!" He stood up and held his arms out toward a figure coming in the door. I saw the same lavender and silver colours as before, but this time I wasn't having a vision. My vision was standing right in front of me with a scowl and crossed arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tour Guide

"This is my son, Kiryu Zero. Zero, this is Kiyouya Mia," Headmaster Cross beamed at Zero. Zero's lavender eyes scanned me suspiciously. "Hello," I said flatly. He just nodded once. "Zero! Daddy missed you!" Headmaster leapt for Zero, who easily moved aside and let the headmaster land on his back in the floor. "We're not really related," Zero snapped, running a hand through his silver locks. Hearing his voice sent shivers up my spine, and I managed to keep a cool composure.

'I'm a monster.' I heard the voice in my head. Surely that voice hadn't been Zero's...Reflected in his lavender eyes was the sadness that had echoed in his voice, and that revealed what I already knew. I had seen Zero in my visions. I felt a twinge of pity before I masked that emotion as usual.

"Such a stickler for details!" Headmaster waved off Zero's anger. He stood up and straightened his glasses, then turned to me. "Your uniform is on my desk. If you'll get changed please, Zero will show you all around Cross Academy!" Headmaster said, beaming at Zero. Zero crossed his arms again and leaned against the wall by the door, giving me a look that I took as 'Get your ass moving.' He wasn't very patient. I took the black uniform and went into the Headmaster's bathroom. The room was small and cozy, with red walls and a lacy shower curtain. This man seemed to be a big fan of decor, not that I had expected anything less from the Headmaster.

I changed and looked at myself in the mirror. The black blazer fit perfectly, as did the skirt and shoes. It was almost creepy how the Headmaster knew my exact size down to the socks. I came back into the Headmaster's office, where he was at his desk once again. "You look too adorable!" He said, leaning his head on his hands. "Zero, if you will," Headmaster motioned to the door. Zero opened it and motioned for me to leave, so I obliged and went out into the hallway.

The tour Zero gave me was sufficiently awkward. He didn't say much, nor did I. It didn't matter to me, as I was in my own world of thoughts anyway. Was he really the visions I was having? I doubted it. Zero seemed cold and distant, yet content being that way. The boy I had heard sounded lonely. I could never imagine Zero showing that level of emotion. Or any level of emotion. When the tour was finished, he showed me where the girl's dorms were.

Since I had started late, I would have my own room. Perfect. The last thing I needed was some strange girl telling everyone I popped pills before bed and woke up thrashing around. Zero turned to me and shoved a hand in his pocket, studying me intently. "Don't be stupid and break curfew," he snapped, his hard eyes boring into mine. "I'll keep that in mind," I retorted indifferently, unlocking my door. Headmaster had already explained to me the risk the Night Class posed at night. One whiff of blood and they were in a frenzy. "Thanks for the tour," I said, then abruptly closed the door in his face. The last thing I saw of him was the lavender of his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aidou, Aidou

Six in the morning came way too early. I was relieved, however, that my sleeping pill had done it's job and lurred me into a dreamless, vision less sleep. That was almost comforting. I slammed my hand down on the alarm to quiet it's beeping. I forced myself to get up and shower, but I let my raven hair fall in natural waves down my back to keep from having to actually attempt to style it. My uniform was on, my hair was at least presentable, and I was ready. I couldn't deny that I was nervous about this school. I knew the work wouldn't pose as a challenge, but I had never done well at making friends. I was exceptionally different, and that seemed to alarm most people. I slipped my bag over my shoulder and left the girl's dormitory to head to class.

Fortunately, I'm not too directionally challenged and was able to remember where to go for my class Zero had shown me last night. I entered the classroom and froze. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the new girl. The teacher peered at me over his glasses. "Ah, Miss..." He trailed off. "Kiyouya Mia," I replied curtly, my eyes flicking around the room. Everyone was staring. Almost everyone, that is. Zero had his eyes glued to his desk and his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, Miss Kiyouya," The teacher, who's name plate on his desk said Mr. Shizuki, began. "Welcome to Cross Academy," he handed me a text book. "You may take a seat next to Mr. Kiryu seeing as Miss Cross has transferred out," Mr. Shizuki motioned to the empty seat beside Zero. He never even glanced at me as I sat down beside him, so I didn't acknowledge him either. I stayed quiet throughout the entire lesson, occasionally stealing glances at Zero. His desk must have been extremely interesting, because his eyes remained on it the entire class.

The professor dismissed us, and as I rose, I finally heard him speak. "You'll need these," Zero slammed notes down on the desk in front of me, then he picked up his book and left the room before I could mutter a thank you. I slipped the notes into my book and prepared for the next lesson, my mind still on the silver haired boy. The rest of the day went by slowly. I knew basically everything the professors were teaching. I guess being homeschooled had it's advantages.

After my final class ended, I gathered my books and headed in the direction of the girl's dorm. Apparently while I was lost in my thoughts, I took a wrong turn somewhere in the massive school. It was getting dark, so it must have been way past curfew by now. "Hello," I heard a voice behind me. I turned and my eyes met those of a blonde boy. His eyes were strikingly blue, but I wasn't blind. I noticed a flash of red as the young vampire blinked. The boy wore a white uniform. I could tell merely by the way he stood he was a Night Class Vampire, and a powerful one at that. "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Hanabusa Aidou." The corner of his mouth tilted upward.

I took a step back calmly. "Hello, I'm Kiyouya Mia," I said politely. Aidou Hanabusa took one step forward, but suddenly he was standing right in front of me. I had a good head. I knew not to panic, because that was what he wanted. That was what all vampires wanted. "May I say, you do smell...delectable," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you charming?" I remarked sarcastically, instinctively pulling my hair over my shoulders to shield my neck. "Lord Kaname has informed me that you are aware of our...circumstances," The sinister looking boy licked his lips. I stood my ground. "Yes," I leaned away and moved one foot behind me to take another step back, but my right foot wouldn't budge. I glanced down and knew I was done for. My right foot was frozen to the concrete. Damn aristocrats and their fancy powers. My books were knocked from my hands as one of Aidou's fists tangled in my hair, jerking my head to the side roughly to expose my neck. I felt his breath on my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut. Monsters come in all shapes and sizes, and this time it took the form of Aidou Hanabusa.

I heard a click.


End file.
